Elena Everdeen In The Hunger Games
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Elena Everdeen is the youngest sister to Katniss Everdeen, and Older sister to Primrose Everdeen. What will she do when she has to save Katniss her pregnant sister from the Hunger Games. Will Elena regret saving her own sister, and will she come back to her family or will she perish with the other fallen tributes in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter One The Reaping **

Elena Everdeen is the middle child in the Everdeen family she was born after Katniss the oldest child who hates for some reason, and then their Primrose Everdeen. We were all waiting for Katniss we all dressed up for the reaping today into the Hunger Games the Hunger Games is where you have to go off to the Capital, and fight to the death. Katniss walked into the door with animal she killed from the woods to feed us, and also she is 4 months pregnant to her boyfriend Peta Mellark, and she only sixteen years old so she can still be reaped, and the capital wouldn't care but I have a secret just before our dad died he taught me how to hunt to I just hunt in my all time so Katniss doesn't get jealousy

"Are you ready girls" called Mrs Everdeen

"Yes" said the girls

Mrs Everdeen pulled them into a hug, and said

"Please don't leave me girls" said Mrs Everdeen

"We will tried to not get reaped" said Katniss

The girl hug their mother one last time, and went to line up in the town squares in their ages groups she turn around, and saw Peta kissing Katniss, and her stomach, and this made her grimace for some reason she turn back around, and saw the capital worker was waiting to prick her blood

"Name" said the capital worker

"Elena Everdeen" said Elena

Elena held her finger out, and they prick her for blood she then went over to stand in her line with the other fifteen year old from district twelve. They were waiting she saw her younger sister Primrose she was twelve years old, and it was second reaping , and she looked upset Elena was about to go over, and see if she was ok but then the capital anthem started, and they had to stay in their lines. Effie Trinket a weird women with weird clothing from the capital stood up on stage, and said

"Welcome welcome Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever been in your favour! Now before begin we have a message from the capital" said Effie

Elena turns towards the screen they have to watch the same capital video each year this just makes Elena despised the capital more than she does the video is just plain wrong. The video stopped, and we all turn back to Effie, and she said

"Now we get pick our tributes ladies first" said Effie

Effie pulled out a name she open up the piece paper, and yelled out a name she said

"KATNISS EVERDEEN" said Effie

Elena was in shock she couldn't believe it her, and sister don't have a great relationship but she didn't want to be a tribute in this year's game she turn to Prim, and saw she was crying, and Peta was also crying . She knew what she had to do she step out of line, and said

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" yelled Elena

Everyone gasped in shocked, and turned towards her


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Two To The Captial **

Everything went silent, and then Effie decided to speak she said

"Well come forward then" said Effie

Elena started walking forward she herd Katniss screaming, and Katniss was trying to walk towards her but she was being pushed back by the peace keepers

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ELENA DON'T FROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR ME I TREATED YOU SO BADELY ALL THESE YEARS OVER A PETTY REASONS DON'T DO THIS" Said Katniss

Peta walked out of his line, and pulled Katniss away over to our mother Elena then turned toward her mum, and saw she was in tears she couldn't look anymore she turn away from her mother, and starting walking towards the stage all the peace keepers surrounding her so she wouldn't run away Effie than said

"What is your name" said Effie

" Elena Everdeen " said Elena

"I bet that was your older sister, and I bet you did that for all the glory of the Hunger Games "said Effie

" No I did this for my family, my sister, and my future niece or nephew" said Elena

Elena than walked away, and stood to the side Effie didn't know what to say so she coughed, and said

"Well then it now the boys turn" said Effie

Effie walked over to ball full of boys names, and pulled a name out she was hopping it wasn't Peta even though she, and her sister didn't get along she knew it would break her if Peta was in the games this year as well Effie then called out

"Alexander Fraser" said Effie Trinket

Alexander was smirking at me as he walked up to the stage he hated my since I was a little girl he used to bully me, and taunt me but Katniss stood up for me until one day a few years later after that I punched him in the face he never ever going to leave me along he will have great pleasure in killing in these games, and if he comes home he will come home to being even more rich then he already is he the richest boy in district twelve, and he the most selfish as well.

He walked up onto the stage, and kissed Effie on the cheek he turn around, and stood on the other side of her smirking at everyone else how could he be smirking this is nothing to be smirking about Effie then pulled our hands up, and yelled

"These are our district twelve tributes for this year ELENA EVERDEEN, AND ALEXANDER FRASER "said Effie

We were then led into the justice building both me, and Alexander were put into little rooms waiting for people to come she looked up, and saw Katniss, Her Mum, and Prim, come into the room the peace keeper shut the door, and Katniss came up, and hug me she said

" I'm sorry for being so mean to you it was over petty things you were closer dad then me, you are natural with Primrose, and you keep us all together after dad death when I was broken I was the eldest I should of be the one to hold all together" said Katniss

Elena started to cried, and pulls her sister in for a hug she then said

"It ok Katniss just look after my nieces, and nephews, and if I come back we will spend some time together as sisters" said Elena

"You will come back" said Katniss

"Also I have something to give you "said Katniss

She walked over to Elena, and pin something to her dress she looked at, and smiled at Katniss

"Thank you Katniss" said Elena

Elena then went, and hugs her. Elena then walked towards her mother, and said

"You need to be strong for Katniss, and Prim, Katniss is going to have a baby in a few months, and Prim is only thirteen you need to promise" said Elena

Mrs Everdeen had tears in her eyes she pulled her daughter into a hug, and said

"I will" said Mrs Everdeen

She leant down, and gave Prim a hug Prim then said with tears going down her cheeks

"Try, and win please Elena" said Primrose

"I promise I will tried to win" said Elena

The door was barged open, and a peace keeper walked in, and said

"It time to go" said the peace keeper

Elena was then dragged out of the room watching her family crying this made her feel like crying as well but she knew she had to be strong. She was the put into a car with Effie, and Alexander they drove us to the train station, Elena, and Alexander looked at it in amazement they hopped on the train, and had dinner they saw the mentor Haymitch Abernathy drunk, and he was being sick everywhere later that night when Elena crawled into the bed she cried herself to sleep for her family, friends, and district twelve whishing she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Three The Training Center **

It been a very big week so far since we have been in the capital we had to put with getting waxed, shaved, and nails cut and being forced under water to get clean it was pure torture for Elena then she meet Cinna who designed her dress, and he was actual real friend in the capital, surprisingly we weren't wearing something to do with a coal mine because district 12 is the coal mining district, and also we were the most talked about due to our clothing, and that we got lit on fire it wasn't real but it still scared me a bit. We then watched all the reaping videos when I saw Rue from district eleven, and Ryan Odair who is Finnick Odair brother they are only 12 she knew what she had to do she had to make friends with them today, and become allies in the Hunger Games.

She and Alexander were the last district to walk in everyone was huddle in a group around the trainers they turned around, and stared at us like were some new fresh meat this made Elena shivered then trainer than said

"Come over, and hurry up" said the trainer

" Now in the training center there will be no fighting each other, no physical contact nothing you have the games for that, and for all the training session we have before your final review we need to see you doing all of the tasks that are here, and you can start now, and happy hunger games" said the trainer

Who then walked off, and left us everyone went into their little group except for Alexander he went, and talked to the careers of course he did thought Elena they will killed him the first chance they get in the game he from district 12 he thinks he will survived because he is rich it want work that way. She then looked over, and saw Rue, and Ryan trying to light a fire she then walked over to them, and said

"Would you like me to show you" said Elena

"Yes" they both said

Elena then picked up the rock, and stick, and she them how to make a simple fire. A few hours after they had finished their training sessions Elena was walking to lunch with Ryan and Rue when they asked her

" Elena you were the only wanted to help us you care about us even though you have only just meet us we want you to be our allies in the hunger games" said Rue, and Ryan

She looked into the eyes Elena can read people emotions quit easy she knew they were being truthful to her she then said

"Ok" said Elena

Rue and Ryan hug her, and said

"Thank you, thank you" said Rue, and Ryan hugging her tight

She laughed, and said

"Ok come on lets have lunch" said Elena

She then pulled them both into the dining room. It been two weeks since we have been training for the game me, Rue, and Ryan have improved dramatically in all aspects of their training, and today was the day of the final review. It been hours Ryan and Rue had already been since they were in district eleven, and four I was the only waiting, and then finally they called

"Elena Everdeen district twelve" said the trainer

Elena walked down the long corridor, and into the training center they were sitting their gossip to each other, and as soon as she walked in they stopped talking, and started to watch her she felt actually nervous for the first time in her life she pick up the bow, and arrow, and aimed it at the target, and missed they are laughed at her, and turn back to what they were doing again she walked over to the bow, and arrow again, and picked it up this time, and hit the target strait away she turn around, and saw they were all staring at a pig with an apple in its mouth so she picked up the bow, and arrow, and shot the arrow strait through the glass to the apple. They all turn around, and gasped at her she put down her bow, and arrow, and said

"Thank you for your consideration" said Elena

And she then stormed out of the training room leaving everyone in it in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Four The Final Interview **

For the first time in her life Elena Everdeen was nervous she was about to go a stage, and she would be on every TV across Panem she looked on the stage, and saw Alexander he was smirking Elena thought I wish that smug smirk would be wiped off of his face. The timer then went off, and Caesar Flickman said

"This is all the time we have for Alexander Fraser who is from district twelve" said Caesar

Alexander walked of the stage, and bumped into her he said

"Good luck princess" said Alexander

"I think I will do better than you honey" said Elena

Alexander just glares, and stormed off into the corner Elena then turn around, and she saw Effie, and Haymitch coming towards her they then said

"Good luck Elena I know you will do well" said Effie

"Tried and not act like yourself sweetheart" said Haymitch

"Thank you Effie and thank you for the words of wisdom" said Haymitch

"Now welcome on to the stage Elena Everdeen from district twelve" said Caesar Flickman

Haymitch, and Effie had to pushed Elena onto the stage she walked over to Caesar and sat down she couldn't comprehend what was going on she thought she heard someone talking to her she saw people in the audience standing up, and applauding her she snap out of her daydream, and could Caesar saying

" Elena are you alright" said Caesar

"Oh I'm fine I'm just a bit nervous" said Elena

"Oh that fine everyone is usually nervous when they come out here" said Caesar

"Now everyone wants to know why you saved your sister" said Caesar

"I saved my sister because she was pregnant she is going to my niece or nephew, and it would be an unfair advantage because she is pregnant" said Elena

The people the audience then stood up again, and some of them crying, and they were saying things she couldn't understand then Caesar said

"It look our audience loves you Elena" said Caesar

This made her feel happy if the audience like her she may get some sponsors

"Now everyone wants to know why you want to win the Hunger Games" said Caesar

"I want to win for my mum, my sister Prim, and Katniss, my sister boyfriend Peta, and my future niece, and nephew "said Elena

"Your time nearly up Elena do you have anything to say to the audience" said Caesar

"I do I have a little surprise for Panem, and everyone watching" said Elena

She stood up, and started twirling her red dress around, and fire started to coming out of it, and she kept spinning around for a few minutes, and when she stopped she suddenly felt dizzy she sat down, and finally after a couple of seconds her heads wasn't spinning anymore Caesar than said

"That was quite a show with your dress" said Caesar

"Thank you" said Elena

The timer than what of, and Caesar

"That is all the time we have today for Elena Everdeen can everyone now give a big cheer for Elena Everdeen" said Caesar

Everyone started cheering for her, and when she walked of the stage Effie was their hugging her, and saying what a good job she did, and Haymitch finally said something nice I did ok I guess that better than nothing. She then turned around, and heard Caesar last words

" The games will start tomorrow but I'm not going to tell you anything because it will be a surprise" said Caesar

Elena than starting walking away from the stage area feeling sick the games started tomorrow, and she has no ideas what horrors may occur in theses game, and she may not even live to see another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Five The 74****th**** The Hunger Games Begins **

Elena couldn't sleep she was up all night thinking about the games she meet with her stylists last night they were crying saying they were going to miss her, and she was trying to comfort them the best she could but Cinna wasn't their this made her upset she wondering why he wouldn't come, and say goodbye. She finally decided to get out of bed she had a shower, got dressed in her black track suit, and she put her hair in brad she step out of the room, and walked into the kitchen Haymitch, and Effie were waiting there for her suddenly the other door open, and they saw Alexander came out the room swaggering like he was the prince of the Hunger Games. Then suddenly Effie came up, and hugged us both she said

"I will miss you both so much, and good luck I hope to see one of you again" said Effie

She stepped back, and Haymitch stepped forward he said .

"Remember your training and good luck with everything" said Haymitch

That was nice of Haymitch she fought he usually isn't the heartfelt kind of person so he must really care thought Elena. There was knock on the door then suddenly two peace keepers enter they said

"We are taking the tributes now to the aircraft" said the peacekeeper

Elena than said

"Goodbye Haymitch, and Effie thank you for what you have done for me over these past few weeks I will never forget it" said Elena

Alexander said nothing, and we soon led out of the door down the halls ways to the lift, and up to the air pad all of the other tributes were strapped in she was led over to a seat in between Rue, and Ryan then suddenly a nurse came over with a needle Elena than said

"What are you doing?" said Elena

"This has your tracker in it" said the Nurse

"Ok" said Elena

She was the jabbed in the arm, and the Nurse walked away she turned towards Rue, and Ryan she then said

"We will try, and meet up in the area" whispered Elena

"That what we were about to say, and ok" said Ryan, and Rue

The aircraft then decided to take off Rue, and Ryan latched onto her arms she could tell they were nervous to. Before they knew it the aircraft had landed, and all of the tributes were leaded from the aircraft by one peacekeepers each , and they were all lead into a separate room she turned around, and saw Cinna their she ran to him, and hugged him

"I was wondering why you weren't their last night to say goodbye but you here thank god I get to say goodbye" said Elena

She hugged him for a few more minutes she then let go he then went over to a hatch, and he gave her a jacket she put its own, and Cinna said

"You have got to stand on this pod you don't step of the pod till the 60 seconds is up otherwise you will be blown to smithereens" said Cinna

"Ok. I guess this is goodbye Cinna thank you for helping me, and making me look great I will never forget it" said Elena

He pulled her back towards him, and said

"If I could bet I would bet on you" said Cinna

"Thanks Cinna" said Elena

Elena than walked over to the pod, and stood in it the door then closed, and the pod was starting to be pushed up towards the service once she could see the sun light she looked around looks like this games are in the woods she thought she then turned, and looked around for Rue, and Ryan, Rue was on the middle pod while Ryan was at the very end on the last pod she then heard a voice, and turned around, and it said

"59"

Elena was just thinking this could be the end of my life then suddenly she herd the number 5, 4,3,2,1 Start she started running towards the woods everyone was going to the weapons or the bags but before she could enter the woods saw a loan bag she ran quickly over to it and picked it up she herd an arrow coming towards so she picked up the bag ,and it blocked the arrow from her path she kept on running into the woods then she suddenly bump into one of the tributes she jumped backwoods, and saw it was the tribute from district 5 she remembers her being called Fox Face she kept on running into the woods until she knew she was alone she was catching hdf breath she decided to look in the bag it contained a sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a pack of iodine, a box of matches, a bit of wire, night vision glasses, and an empty drink bottle. Elena knew this wouldn't keep her alive for long so she decided to go hunting. Later that night Elena was a sleep she then herd screaming she shot up out of her sleep, and grab the night glasses she put them on, and looked through the tree she then voices they said

"Did you hear her she was like please don't kill me, and she was crying" said the girl who she thinks named Glimmer who was laughing, and so were the rest of the district one, and two victors

"Are you shore she went this way 12 we need to get rid of her" said Cato

"Yes I'm positive she went this way" said Alexander

"You better be shore" said Cato

They kept on walking complete oblivious to the fact she was their she couldn't believe that Alexander betrayed her she knew they both didn't like each other but still we are from the same district, and he betrayed her straight away. Elena tried to go back to sleep that night but suddenly she couldn't, and it was all because of Alexandra Betrayal which she could never forgive she knew what she had to do she had to Kill Alexander before he killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Six The Fire **

It been two days since the games had started 12 Tributes have already died eleven tributes died on the first day she was just a little bit relieved that Rue, and Ryan haven't died. She just started to wake up on the third day she started screaming there was fire she quickly grab her bag shoved all of items in it and took off running. She started running towards where she thought where the lake was a tree the felled down right in front of her fire flames then started coming at her, and she was burnt, and she screamed in pain she grab onto her hand, and kept on running finally she kept on running until she reached water, and she jumped in the water straight away. She heard screaming, and saw Ryan, and Rue were getting chased down by the careers, and then she yelled

" LEAVE THEM ALONE !" Said Elena

They all turned, and laughed, and said

" I knew you were right 12 we attacked them she will come, and protect them" said Cato, and the others

"Yep" said Alexander Smirking

She turns towards Rue, and Ryan they looked distressed than Rue said

"Run" said Rue

Elena got out of the water, and started running she could see Rue, and Ryan were catching up to her, and then she saw the careers chasing after to them Elena than decided to slow down she knew they would take a little while to catch up to them she turned around, and she hugged Rue, and Ryan, and said

"I'm glad you are ok" said Elena

"Where glad you're ok to" said Rue, and Ryan

"Do you have any ideas of what to do" said Elena

"Look up we should hide behind the tree and Katniss since I have two knives in my bag you can throw a knife at the stem of the tracker jackers nest so it will sting them" said Rue

"Ok I agree" said Ryan, and Elena

Rue gave Elena the knife, and they could hear the career coming Elena was hopping she would hit the stem of the tracker jacker nest straight before she about to throw it Cato said

"Come out, come out where ever you are you cannot win these games only the careers can win" said Cato

This made her angry she threw the knife at the tracker jack nest, and it fell down on top of the careers, and they started screaming. Some of them got away but Alexander, and Glimmer couldn't get away, and it looked like their faces were bitten off by the tracker jackers they then herd the cannons go off that signal they were dead. Rue, Ryan, and Elena started running in the opposite direction to the body they didn't see it but suddenly they felt something sting them in the back they suddenly starting feel hot, and they were starting to see delusional of Caesar Flickman than suddenly everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter Seven Destroying The Career Foods **

Elena, Rue, and Ryan woke up a few days later they looked around they stare at each other they then went, and got into a group hug they said

"I'm glad we are ok" they all said

Rue, and Ryan touched her arm, and she screamed out in pain, and it looked like her burn was blistering, and then suddenly they looked, and a care package for Elena from Haymitch she open it, and she saw a letter it said

**Elena **

**I'm Glad you're ok I knew what the boy was going to do, and here is some cream for your burn it doesn't come cheap so don't use it all straight away it doesn't come cheap, and I think you picked a great pair of allies.**

**Haymitch, and Effie **

Well that was nice of Haymitch, and Effie thought Elena she picked up the burn cream, and undid the lid she thought this felt nice on her burn, and she could already tell that it was helping clearing the burn Rue then said

"We need a plan before we meet up me, and Ryan saw the careers had food down near the Cornucopia" said Rue

"ok first I need you both to distracted the career I would like you to light a fire far away from the career so they get distracted, and come while I go and blow their supply up, and we will meet back near the lake once we are done, and if we can't get back straight away we will sing the tune towards the Mockinjay so we will both know that we will be late to the meeting spot" said Elena

"Ok" said Rue, and Ryan

We both ran off in the opposite direction Elena ran towards the Cornucopia she saw the food they were surrounded by something she knew because the district three tribute were the career tributes leave he was then left their standing there, and if Elena remembers correctly the district makes bombs for the capital. Suddenly the district five tribute fox face started running towards the area where the food was she made difficulty movements, and she stole, an apple, and packet off beef. She ran off into the bushes before the district three tribute saw her. Elena then made the connection she had to shoot that green apple of the top of the pyramid of food so it would explode. Elena then stepped out of the bush silently, and aimed her arrow towards the apple towards she hit the target, and as soon as the apple hit the ground, it explode it blew her backwoods into a tree. Her vison went blurry but she could make out the careers they had come back, and she saw Cato he looked angry, and he then snapped the last district three tribute neck. This made her get up, and move she needed to get out of here she started running through the trees, and when suddenly she heard screaming, and it was her name

"ELENA HELP US" Said Ryan, and Rue

This made her sense come back to her, and she started running in the direction of Ryan, and Rue screams she just hopes she not too late to save her friends from their deaths.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 8 Saving Them **

Elena ran as fast as she could as soon she got closer to the screams she saw that Ryan, and Rue were being corned by the district one tribute Rue then fell back into the plant she screamed out in pain Elena knew what that plant is it has killed many people it can causes sickness, and can make it so you're in pain all the time, and it can also lead to death but their one way to save her which is through Capital medicine. Elena knew what she had to do she stab the career in the back, and he then fell to the ground dead the cannon then went off I ran over to Rue, and me, and Ryan picked her up I than said

"We need to get her to safe place" said Elena "

"Ok I saw a cave near the lake" said Ryan

"It is not really noticeable" said Ryan

"Ok lead the way" said Elena

Ryan led them through the woods till they got to the lake we crossed, and their the cave was it was out of site good thought Elena we carried Rue to the cave, and sat her down in their we blocked off the cave with rocks so no one would come here. Ryan, and Elena turned back to Rue, and saw she was shriving Elena, and Ryan both pulled of their jackets, and wrapped her up in them she than said

"Am I going to die" said Rue

"No Rue you are not going to die" said Elena

Suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise than a voice started to speak it was President Snow he said

"I would like to say well done to the remaining tributes, and also tell them some news the rules have been changed three tributes from different districts can win. Also we have a rewarded for you all their someone all the tributes need desperately at the cornucopia there is some bags with the numbers 12, 1, 2, only the tributes can come a collect them it rewarded due to their high standard of playing the games so far carry on, and let the odds ever be in your favour" said President Snow

Then the screeching started, and then it stopped again Elena turned to Ryan, and said

"YES!" They both screamed

They hugged each other again, and then they looked at Rue Elena than said

"I'm going to head to the cornucopia she needs the medicine also if I don't come back win the games for me, and Rue" said Elena

Elena than walked away she pulled open the rock, and shut It she kept on walking no looking back because she knows she could die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 9 President Snow Demanded**

The Everdeen's, Peta, Finnick, and Rue family were taken to the capital during the night they were now being lead to President Snow mansion in the capital Rue family, the Everdeen, and Peta were amazed by their surroundings because they have never been to the capital before they then looked up, and saw President snow he was looking after his garden when he said

"Will you sit down please" said President Snow

They all sat down in fear he then turned around, and stare them Primrose, and Katniss could barely look into President Snow eyes they shivered in fear. President Snow than said

"You should be proud of the way your children Rue, Elena, and your brother Finnick Patrick have been fighting for their lives during the games. But the way they have conduct themselves is unacceptable I could have them killed within in 60 seconds, and no one would know that I had them killed the capital, and maybe the districts would just think it apart of the games. Or I could have you killed in revenge but we wouldn't want that would we. Now Miss Everdeen do you no sex of you baby" said President Snow

"I will be having a boy by the end of the summer" said Katniss

"Well I offer my special congrulations on your son with Mr Mellark" said President Snow

"Thank you President Snow" said Katniss, and Peta

"Now I offer a proposition to you i will by the medicine for your daughter Rue to survived. If Mrs Everdeen guarantee Elena Everdeen will marry Finnick Odair if she wins the game this fall" said President Snow

"No I will not leave Annie" said Finnick

President Snow just stared at Finnick with a blank expression, and said

"You will do what I say or Patrick Odair, Elena Everdeen, and Rue Carter will be dead by nightfall" said President Snow

He sat back down in his seat, and he knew what he had to do he had to do this for his brother, and his friends or they will die.

"Ok I will do it for my brother" said Finnick

"Mrs Everdeen?" said President Snow

"Yes I give you my permission to say Elena Everdeen will married Finnick Odair if she survived the hunger games" said Mrs Everdeen

"Very good you will all be staying at my mansion until the death of your children or brother or till the ends of the games. Guards take them to their room" said President Snow

They were all then marched off to their rooms wondering what is going to happen to Rue, Elena, and Patrick, and will they died.

**BACK TO THE GAMES **

Elena was running through the trees trying to get to the cornucopia she needs to get this medicine for Rue before it too late. She was about to go into the cornucopia but she decided to stop, and stay behind a bush she saw Fox face run out of the bushes into the cornucopia she got her bag, and ran into the other set of bushes she was there, and gone before anyone could shoot her. Elena then decided she will run, and get the bag with the twelve on it she started to run, and she was nearly their but she was knocked off she looked up, and saw that girl from district one that in love with Cato from district one she then said

"I'm going to get revenge for what you have done you killed Glimmer, and I'm going to make shore you're going to die before you can get back to that girl from eleven what her name oh Rue. Oh yeah I know all about that I told that tribute to do it I said killed the Odair kid but leave her alive, and make shore she die a painful death " said the female tribute

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Said Thresh

He pulled the girl of Elena, and held her up in the air, and he then said

"Say that again" said Thresh

"I was only joking then she started screaming CATO, CATO!" Said the tribute

Thresh then snapped her neck, and dropped her to the ground

"Twelve I heard about Rue grab that bag, and go back to her she doesn't deserve to die" said Thresh

He then grab Cato bag, and ran off. Elena got up, and grabs her bag, and ran into bushes thinking she need to get back to Rue, and Patrick before it too late.

**Thanks for reading I can tell you there will be sequels to this but they want be up for a while will Rue died? That a good question I have poll up on my profile until the end of tomorrow, and it depends how many votes I get that will decided the outcome so hurry, and please vote**

**Thank for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 10 Rue**

Elena kept running towards the river hopping Rue wasn't dead she become close to Rue, Ryan in these games, and it will break her were to die instead of he she saw the river, and jumped over it, and kept running she saw the cave, and she pushed the rocks out of the way, and ran into the cave she herd the cannon go off, and she knew she screamed

"NO!" screamed Elena

She ran into the cave, and saw Ryan crying over Rue, and screaming

"NO! WHY DID YOU DIE WHY" Said Ryan

Elena ran over to him, and hugged him he grab onto her shirt, and screamed

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE YOU WERE NEARLY HERE WHY COULDN'T HOLD ON FOR ONE MORE MINUTES" screamed Ryan

"I don't know Ryan but we are going to win for her" said Elena

"That was her last words to me, she said you, and Elena needs to win" said Ryan

"We will win for Rue" said Elena

"For Rue" said Ryan

Elena knew the peace keepers are going to want to come, and get Rue body. She walked over to rue body, and hugged it to her chest for over a minute until Ryan said

"We better go" said Ryan

He had tears going down his face knowing they want see Rue until they died. Elena and Ryan than said

"Goodbye Rue we will never ever forget you" said Elena, and Ryan

They walked out of the cave but not before they grab their supplies, and Rue supplies they knew she would want them to have her supplies. They couldn't look back at the cave because they knew they wouldn't be able to leave Rue but they knew they had to do this they had to do this for Rue. Elena nor Ryan didn't talk until they were deep in the forest Elena than said

"I think we need to go, and collect supplies for the night I will go, and look for any animals we can eat while you look for any berries on the bushes we can eat , and we will stay close to each other" said Elena

"Ok" said Ryan

Ryan and Elena went off into opposite directions Ryan was looking for the berry's he found some. He was about eat them but the cannon went off he could here footsteps running towards direction screaming

"RYAN! RYAN!" screamed Elena

He ran in her direction, and said

"I am ok" said Ryan

Elena looked at the berries in his hand knocked out of his hand, and she said

"Ryan they are dangerous berries you don't eat them they can kill you straight away" said Elena

"Ok I'm sorry" said Ryan

"It ok I just don't want anything to happen to you" said Elena

They both hugged each other for a long time they needed the comfort of each other after the loss of Rue as soon as they stepped away from each other the cannon went off again they looked up, and they saw Thresh face he was dead Cato must have killed him. They walked down the path towards the river again when they saw the aircraft picking up Fox face she dead to they thought they looked each, and knew they final showdown will be coming, and it will be between them, and Cato. They looked up, and saw that the sky was turning dark they could here footsteps running in their direction they saw Cato looking battered, and bruised he then yelled at them

"RUN!" yelled Cato

They turn why he said run their were vicious dog their ready to eat them Ryan, and Elena looked into each other eyes, and said

"RUN!" said Elena, and Ryan

They both then ran off into the direction Cato was running in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 11 The Final Showdown **

Elena, and Ryan Kept running they didn't Cato went they decided to run to the Cornucopia they looked back, and saw some of the mutts were still chasing them, and some were going to chase Cato down they climb up on top of the cornucopia the mutts couldn't get to them Katniss, and Ryan looked down at one of the mutts they saw marking that said eleven, and they looked into its eyes , and they saw it was Rue but she didn't remember suddenly they heard a noise they turn around, and saw it was Cato he reached for Ryan, and Pulled a knife, and said

"It him or yourself twelve if you kill me you will kill him to" said Cato

"I would choose Ryan over me any day" said Elena

"NOW RYAN!" said Elena

Cato didn't see it coming Ryan kneed him in the gut he tried to grab onto Ryan but he fell over the edge of the cornucopia the dogs started to eat his flesh, and started screaming out in pain Elena pulled Ryan back towards her she got her bow, and arrow, and shot Cato in the head know one deserved to die like that Elena thought. Suddenly the game keepers made it sunny again, and the peace keepers came, and picked up Cato body to be taken away. Ryan, and Elena were just waiting for an announcement suddenly the speakers started to make a high pitch noise around the cornucopia then suddenly the head of the games started to speak

"The rule that was instated earlier in the games about any three tributes from any district winning the games has been revoked thank you, and have a happy Hunger Games" said the head game keeper

Ryan, and Elena turned towards each other, and looked at each other in anger for believing the rule then Elena said the most heart breaking thing

"Kill me Ryan you deserve to live" said Elena

"No Elena I could never live with myself if I killed you we already lost Rue I don't want to lose you to" said Ryan

Elena thought about a great idea that would make shore both her, and Ryan survived the games

"Ryan do you remember the berries you picked up earlier" said Elena

"Yes" said Ryan

"Do you still have any Ryan?" said Elena

"Yes" said Ryan

"Can you please get them out of your pocket you will know what to do with them" said Elena

"Yes" said Ryan

Ryan got them out of his pocket, and he gave one to Elena they both put the poisonous berries up to their mouths they were about to eat them when speakers came on again, and someone said

"STOP, STOP, STOP" said the head of the games

"The winners of the 74th Hunger Games are Elena Everdeen and Ryan Odair" said the head of the games

They hugged, and cried two helicopters came down they both climbed up the ladders to helicopters they both looked down at the games as they were flown away glad they would never have to see that piece of land ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 12 Elena Finds Out The Truth **

Elena, and Ryan were led back to where they stayed before the games begun the past few days all they have wanted to do was see their families, and See Rue family it was the night of the victors ceremony they looked up, and saw their family's come in Elena walked over to Rue family, and said

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save Rue" said Elena

Elena then started to cried she was then comforted by Rue mother, and she said

"I don't blame you for anything you did the best you could" said Rue mother

"We have some news President Snow is allowing Rue family, Finnick Ryan brother and our family to move to the victor's village in district twelve" said Elena Mother

"Yes!" screamed Elena, and Ryan they then hugged each other again

Elena then looked up, and saw Katniss holding a baby it was her nephew Ryan went over to talk Rue six brother, and one sister as she was walking over to her nephew she saw Prim staring at Ryan as soon as she saw Elena looking at her she blushed, and looked away. Katniss handed her nephew, and said

"Here support his head like this, and there you have" said Katniss

Elena looked down at her nephew, and smiled she could see he was going to have Mellark blonde hair, the Everdeen chin, and Nose then he open his eyes, and Elena gasped he had the Grey eyes Katniss, Primrose, and me Elena then asked

"What did you name him" said Elena

" Ethan Edward Mellark he was born on the 17th July 2109" said Peta, and Katniss

"After dad" said Elena

"We thought it was only fitting" said Peta

She looked her mum, and she was the happiest she been since her dad death she has her grandson, her three daughters, and practically a son in law now Elena was glad her mum is happier now her mum than said

"Elena we need to talk to you about something else" said Mrs Everdeen

"Ok" said Elena

They all then gather around the couch

"President Snow brought us to the capital during the games he wasn't happy with the way you making him look, and especially with the berries he is now out for revenge. He had condition for Rue survival even she didn't survived you have to do this you have to married Finnick Odair by the start of the victors tour or else we all will died" said Mrs Everdeen

Elena was shocked she turn to stare at Finnick, and she can admitted he is attractive but she doesn't know him but she would do it for her family that what he did do it for Ryan. But if she remembers correctly he was with Annie Cresta who he claims to be the loves of his life she hopes this going to be a happy marriage. Finnick then walked over to her, and said

"I may not love you yet but we are in this situation together, and I know you I'm in love with Annie but I'm willing to tried if you are" said Finnick

"Ok" said Elena

He then pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, and he open it was beautiful it looked like a huge red rock but it a huge red diamond he puts it on her wedding finger, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. She looked up, and saw the peacekeepers walked in the door

" Miss Everdeen, and Mr Odair we are about to go live so you need to be on stage" said the peacekeepers

"Ok" said Ryan, and Katniss

They got up out of their seats, and were lead out of their apartments by their security guards, and they were led onto a stage waiting for their crowning to occur. President Snow then said I would like to crown these two victors Elena Everdeen, and Ryan Odair as the victors of the 74th Hunger Games everyone started cheering he placed the crown on top of Ryan head he then moved over to me, and place the tiara over my head, and whisper he said

"You district would be proud of you" said President Snow

"I know" said Elena

He smirked at her, and said I have an announcement to make

"By the end of this summer Elena Everdeen will be getting married to Finnick Odair the heart of the capital they were also be married in the capital on the 1st September 2109" said President Snow

Everyone gasp in shock, and then they cheered excited for the first capital wedding to occur in about twenty years. They were lead back to their apartment Elena was thinking all the way back to the apartment when did my life become controlled by President Snow


	13. Chapter 13

**Elena Everdeen in the Hunger Games **

**Chapter 13 Home To District Twelve **

Elena was staring at the window looking at the passing trees thinking about everything that happened, and that going to happened she was thinking about President Snow wondering why he being so nice he moved all of our stuff into all the houses, and he gave Katniss, and Peta their own house I wonder what his agenda is. She could here footsteps coming behind her she turn around, and saw Finnick he had glasses on. Elena than turned back around, and said

"I didn't know you where glasses" said Elena

Finnick laughed, and said

"I don't have to where them all the time" said Finnick

"Ok" said Elena

"Elena I know what happening, and what going to happened is hard for you it hard for me to" said Finnick

Elena walked into his arms, and hugged she sighed she loved his muscular arms, around her, and she loved leaning into his rock hard abs but she would never tell him that she then said

"Thank you Finnick" said Elena

"It ok" said Finnick

Elena step out of his arms, and Finnicks thought were I wish she would stayed in my arms forever but he doesn't no why he feeling this way he loves Annie. Elena then turned around, and saw her family's, and friends their

"I'm thankful I have you all because I don't know what going to happen in the next couple of years but I'm glad I have your support" said Elena

The train then stopped they walked out of the train station followed by cameras everywhere Elena knew it just that one moment her life has changed forever.

Hi Just Letting You Know Their Will Be A Squel To Elena Everdeen In The Hunger, It Will Be Called Elena Everdeen In Catching Fire Im Hopping For The First Chapter To To Be Up By January 1st 2015 Or Before If I Can Thanks For Reading


End file.
